


A Heart of Ice

by gurom_i



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ninetails - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Pokemon Battle, frick idk, salandit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurom_i/pseuds/gurom_i
Summary: A mysterious young man beats down some Grunts and then gets beaten(literally) by their boss, your one and only boy, Guzma.  However, they find some common ground regarding some issues of a certain trainer...





	

“Who the hell is this kid?!!” A Team Skull grunt fell to his knees in defeat.

“Gah, you’re just weak as fuck. Watch and learn!” Another grunt stepped in front of the first one and brought out a Salandit. “Think ya ice type can take down a fire type?” The grunt taunted.

The mysterious young man sighed with annoyance, “What a waste.” 

He called out his Ninetails onto the battlefield, “Prisma, take care of this... thing.” 

“Salandit! Flamethrower!” The grunt shouted. The Salandit obliged and skittered towards the Ninetails before opening it’s mouth to release a blast of hot flames. Prisma, which was apparently the Ninetails’ nickname, dodged the move gracefully as ever and used Blizzard. The cold and harsh gust of wind and snow blew towards the Salandit, almost knocking it off the ground. The opponent’s Pokemon had weaken but still stood strong, hissing at the snowy white fox. 

The grunt laughed, “Flamethrower, again!” 

Salandit hissed and opened its mouth, releasing another blast of flames. This time it hit the Ninetails but it shrugged off the fire. 

“Ice beam.” The young man cocked his head a little and raised it high. 

Prisma opened her mouth and released a beam of ice straight at the Salandit. It’s screeches muted by the ice. Prisma stepped closer to it, continuing the ice beam. The Salandit tried to wiggle free from it, but found itself becoming frozen from it’s feet. It’s screeches of pain grew louder and the grunt found himself wide eyed in horror. 

“Enough, Prisma.” He gave a small smirk. The Ninetails closed her mouth, looking a little annoyed. The Salandit gave in and toppled over, unable to keep going. The grunt rushed to his Pokemon and cradled it in his arms as it shivered. 

“Are you crazy?! You could’ve killed it!!” The grunt got up, holding the Salandit close to his chest. It led out a small whimper, still shivering.

“Why would you care, you stole it. Anyways, you and your friend lost. Pay up.” The young man walked towards the grunts. Prisma standing guard at his side and growling. The grunts backed up a little, intimidated by this stranger. The grunt that lost first started fiddling in his pockets for money, but the second grunt stopped him.

“We ain’t gonna pay you shit, man!” He stepped up closer to the young man. 

“Tsk, tsk. Rules are rules. You lost, now fucking pay up.” They were trying his patience. Prisma’s growls grew louder. 

“Fuck that! You almost killed my Salandit! You’re fucking crazy, yo!” 

Within less than a second, the grunt and his Salandit landed on the ground with a loud thud. The other grunt stared wide eyed, fiddling even faster for money. 

“S-shit, shit... where is it?” 

“What’s the matter? Pay up or you’ll end up like your friend here.” The young man stepped hard on the grunt’s back as he tried to crawl away. 

“I-I must’ve left my wallet somewhere, man! I’m real sorry!” The grunt backed away a little, putting his hands up.

“How disappointing...” The young man stomped on the grunts back, illiciting a shriek. He walked closer to the other grunt and grabbed him by the collar with one hand and holding a fist up with the other. Prisma was holding the other grunt’s Salandit by the neck, ensuring it wouldn’t escape either.

“What the fuck you think you’re doing to my little brothers?” A voice rang behind him. The young man threw the grunt on the ground and turned to face whoever was thinking they could speak to him like that. The grunt groaned but laid still.

Before him was a tall but petite young woman with neon pink and yellow pig tails. She seemed to be chewing gum and looked almost as annoyed as the young man. 

“Your ‘little brothers’,” He kicked one of them lightly, “Won’t pay up. They lost. I won. Fair and square.”

“Plum... he almost killed Nickie’s Salandit!” The grunt slowly sat up and pointed to the Ninetails who was still holding the lizard in her mouth.

The neon haired woman looked pissed now.

“No one is allowed to pick on my brothers or sisters but me, got it?! And most of all, no one is allowed to beat them down and even almost kill their Pokemon!!” The woman walked aggressively towards the young man and threw a punch at him. The young man dodged it just barely and stepped back. Prisma threw the Salandit to the ground and jumped in front of her trainer, growling at the woman. 

The woman was just about to reach for one of her Pokeballs when she stopped and smirked.

“No, this is something the Boss can put up with.” She cocked her head, “Salazzle!”

Before he knew what was going on, the young man heard a hiss and smelled a strange, toxic smell before everything went blurry and dark.

\---------------------------

“This the punk that’s been messing with my gang?” That voice...

Everything still felt numb, but he heard voices.

“Apparently he almost killed Nickie’s Salandit and then proceeded to beat up Nickie and Drew.” 

Where am I?

“Where is his Pokemon?” There’s that voice again...

“Currently locked up with his belongings.”

“Good. Leave him here with me. I’ll deal with him when he wakes up.” 

With that, he blacked out again.

\-------------------------

He felt a sudden surge of pain throughout his body and his head throbbed. It woke him up without question, causing him to sit up quickly. The throbbing worsened as the blood rushed to his head. He groaned and held his head in his hands.

“’Bout time you woke up, brat.” He heard that man’s voice again.

He was kicked to the ground, left laying on his side and cringing.

“What the hell made you think you can be messing with Team Skull like? Huh?!” 

The man kicked him hard again, this time in the stomach.

The man squatted down next to the younger man. He grasped him by his ice blue hair and held his head up. The young man gasped for air and coughed up a bit of blood from being kicked. His vision was still a bit blurred but he could make out the smirk on the older man’s face. 

“Stupid fucking punk.” He smashed the young man’s head within the floor.

He laid still on the floor, wheezing. He felt the blood spilling through his nose and the stinging in his stomach and head. He blacked out once more.

\------------------------

“Aye yo! I think he waking up, man!” 

“Shut it, will ya?”

“How long you think he’s been out, boss?”

“I said shut it! Damn! Didn’t you have something to report?”

“Oh yeah! I think I saw that trainer walking around Route 16 a while ago! Think they’re heading here to get that Yungoos back.”

Guzma put a hand on his head, “What trainer?”

“Y’know, the one that kicked your ass the other day!” The grunt waved his hands in different motions. 

The boss’ eyes widened and he sprung up from his makeshift throne. “WHAT?! That fucking brat?! Oh they’re gonna get it now!”

The young man heard a loud, booming laughter from the boss. His head throbbed a bit and blood and bruises were still smeared all over his body. He sat up on the floor slowly and pushed back his hair, groaning. 

“Well, well, looks like the little brat is up.” Guzma stepped down and squatted next to the young man.

He grabbed him by the chin and looked him over cautiously. The young man shivered and flinched from his touch.

“What’s your name, brat?” 

He didn’t answer.

“I said what’s your name??” He gripped his chin harder.

“W-wren...” 

\---------------------------

“Been doing some research on ya, Wren.” The boss walked around with his hands behind his back. “While you were out like a light, got my grunts to go sniffing around.”

Wren was sitting on a chair that Guzma had one of the grunts bring in his room. It was old and rickity but still more in tact than others. Guzma circled around him like a hungry Mandibuzz. 

After a moment of silence, Guzma chuckled. “Doing your island challenge, huh? I did mine too.”

What did this man want? Wren thought to himself. More importantly, are my Pokemon alright?

“Word of mouth says you’re also rivaling a trainer named Moon, yeah?”

Wren flinched at that name. He looked up at the large hunched over man and nodded. 

He chuckled again, “Good. Good...” He was standing in front of Wren now, looming over him. Guzma leaned down to where he was face to face with Wren. He smirked. 

“Now, I know we came off to a bit of a rough start...” Wren wrinkled his nose. He could faintly smell alcohol off of his breath. “Buuut, I believe we can work something out, eh?” 

Wren looked straight into the man’s eyes. Heavy dark circles rested beneath his gray eyes. The man looked like he hadn’t slept for weeks. 

“What do you want?” Wren finally spoke.

“Its a small task really~” Guzma stood up straight and looked down at Wren. “Moon has been on Team Skull’s ass for a while now and it’s been getting on my damn nerves. You owe me for putting my grunts in the hospital.”

Wren wanted to roll his eyes. It was only one grunt. However, now that he thought about it, he did remember the other times he mercilessly beat down other Team Skull members that got in his way or got too close.

“So! Why don’t you keep the brat off my ass, eh? Be doing me and yourself a huge favor. She comes around, you kick her ass. Do whatever you need to, really. We did have some other kid to help around but he disappeared to Arceus knows where.” 

Guzma reached out a hand to Wren. “So, is it a deal?” He grinned menacingly.

Wren paused for a moment. He hated Moon. He’s been doing this challenge a lot longer than her, and yet she shows up from Kanto and is already the favorite and talk all over town. He was stronger than her, though. They met once and battled. It was close, but he won. That victory wasn’t satisfying enough though. He wanted to keep beating her and beating her, no matter what. He wanted to wipe the smile off her face and ruin her. When he won, she kept smiling. Her friend... Hau was it? He kept cheering her on anyways. Even when she lost. That pissed Wren off deeply. Losing wasn’t acceptable.

He stood up and faced Guzma. He was still sore all over, but something pushed him to keep going. Maybe it was his spite, his anger. He hesitated before taking the man’s hand. Guzma smiled even wider and gripped the young man’s hand tightly before letting out laughter. 

“Good. We’re gonna get along just fine, Wren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The idea of this story was brought up when I made Wren as just a joke Team Skull OC but I thought maybe I can practice some writing and give him a story! I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter two will come soon!


End file.
